Gracias Cupido
by EyesGray-sama
Summary: En definitiva los Chocolates de Hinata eran sus dulces preferidos. Gracias Cupido. Pensaron ambos caminando hacia sus casas, tomados de las manos.


**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**En mis historias Hinata y en este caso Sasuke son los protagonistas.**

* * *

**Nombre: Gracias Cupido.**

**Autor: Eyesgray**

**Clasificación: K+**

**Genero: Romance, Friendship.**

**AU. OoC, Crack.**

**Feliz día.**

* * *

**Gracias Cupido.**

- ¡Soy un fracaso! - Soltó frustrada, al borde de las lágrimas. - ¿Porque siempre me sucede a mí? - Se preguntó en un susurro.

En definitiva el amor tenía algo contra ella.

¿Cómo pasaba algo así?

Todo comenzó cuando esa misma mañana, 14 de Febrero trató de confesársele a Naruto.

Si, al rubio idiota del que se quejan todos, ese es el chico que a ella le gustaba. ¡Pero tal era su suerte que cuando tomó fuerzas de donde no tenía llegaba la peli rosada y le daba un chocolate!

¡Dios!, ¿Porque ella?, ósea Sakura solo lo golpeaba ¡Pero no!, hasta ahora se ha fijado en lo idiota y masoquista que era su rubio amado.

- Idiota. - Gruñó soltando algunas de esas traicioneras lágrimas. ¡No quería llorar!

- Estoy de acuerdo, eres una idiota. - Sintió como se le acortaba el aire. No, por favor que no fuera él. - Hyuuga.

¡Joder!, Ahora estaba segura de que cupido la odiaba. Pero... ¿Porque?

- De-Déjeme sola por favor Sa-Sasuke-san. - Susurró tratando de disimular aquellas molestas lágrimas.

- ¿Y dejarte aquí?, me suena interesante pero no puedo dejar que te suicides por el dobe. - Apretó la mandíbula, ese chico... él era feliz con molestarla, con recordarle lo débil y tonta que era.

Detestaba que él siempre se sintiera superior a ella.

- ¿Tanto le divierte verme a-así? - Preguntó en un susurro.

- La verdad sí, aunque... también me preocupa. - Se sorprendió.

¿Él se preocupaba por ella?

- ¿L-Le preocupa? - Le preguntó mirándole de frente.

- Bueno... eres tonta y torpe, puedes hacer algo que te ponga en peligro y no quiero que Hana o Mikoto me asesinen. - Sonrió cabizbaja.

¿Porque se ilusionaba?, el solo la cuidaba porque así se lo habían pedido sus madres.

¡Era tan tonta!

- Tonta. - Susurró con una sonrisa amarga. - Creo que es hora de irme. - Susurró tratando de levantarse. El chocolate cayó al suelo recordándole una vez más su fracaso.

- Chocolate. - Soltó el caminando en dirección al dulce. Lo tomó entre sus pálidas manos quitando la envoltura que lo protegía. - No me gustan los dulces. - Dijo mordiendo un bocado.

El silencio reinó.

Ella se encontraba sorprendida por lo que él hacía.

El... se encontraba sorprendido por el chocolate.

- ¿Q-Que sucede? - Preguntó más que preocupada. ¿Y si estaba feo?, ¡Moriría de la vergüenza! o el Uchiha la mataría, cualquier opción era terrible.

- Esta... - Dijo el tras probar el primer bocado. - Rico. - Dicho esto dio otro probando aún más de aquel delicioso dulce.

En realidad estaba delicioso.

- ¿E-Enserio? - Preguntó ella, sintiendo su pecho estallar de alegría.

Sasuke odiaba los dulces y que le gustara su chocolate la hacía más que feliz.

- Si... Hyuuga. No quiero que le des Chocolate a otro que no sea yo, ¿Entendiste? - Dijo el, imponente y levemente sonrojado.

- P-Pero... - Ella se sonrojó al recordar lo que significaba ese chocolate.

Podría haberle preparado Giri giri pero...

- ¿Que no entiendes?, ¡Nadie más recibirá esta clase de chocolate!, y no quiero giri giri Hyuuga. - Dicho esto le dio la espalda a la joven para que no notara que al igual que ella el... estaba sonrojado.

- E-Esta bien. - Susurró ella. Sonriente.

Al parecer cupido no la odiaba del todo.

Ahora tenía a alguien a quien prepararle chocolates durante algunos años.

- Por cierto, ¿Qué quieres del día blanco? - Preguntó el tomándole de la mano.

Se sonrojó a más no poder.

- Y-Yo... l-lo q-que q-quieras d-darme. - Soltó entre tartamudeos.

Él sonrió entrelazando sus manos, haciendo más fuerte el agarre.

- Galletas serán. - Dijo el dando un nuevo bocado a los chocolates.

En definitiva los Chocolates de Hinata eran sus dulces preferidos.

_Gracias Cupido. _Pensaron ambos caminando hacia sus casas, tomados de las manos.

* * *

_**¿Cursi?, ¿Extraño?, Espero les gustara -w-**_

_**Lamento la tardanza, estoy sin inter D:**_

_**Gracias por leer y comentar :33**_

_**Eyesgray o Lider-sama xd**_


End file.
